La curiosidad mató al Heróe
by Keicchi
Summary: Aruba Y Ros eran adictos a un juego online llamado Senyuu Online. Mientras jugaban en la escuela despues de clases, el castaño quiso saber su secreto para ser tan bueno en el juego. Todo tiene un precio, sin embargo. [Ros x Aruba][AU] R&R!


**A/N: **muahahahahaha *rie por cincuenta años* (? En honor a haber terminado la segunda temporada (y mientras lloró por la tercera) escribiré más senyuu y se lo dedicaré como siempre a Vivi -mi pequeño pony- porque ella me metió en esto y me arruinó la vida (un poquito más) c:

-correccion ortografica pendiente. Me mataran.-

**ADV:** lime, AU escolar... RPGs (?

* * *

**"La curiosidad mató al Heróe."**

Ese juego había consumido su vida. Ah, sí. Desde que Senyuu había salido al mercado, él no tenía más que problemas.

Problemas de sueño... problemas de alimentación... problemas de humor. Sabía que no se trataba especificamente del juego online en sí, pero como era la primera vez que le pasaba no sabia como reaccionar.

Definitivamente, estaba haciendo locuras.

-¿Diez... veinte...o tal vez, treinta?

Quien diría que un RPG lo tendría acorralado.

-...Ni lo menciones. ¡Ahh! ¡Basta!

Aruba estaba demasiado metido en ese juego online... tanto que incluso aún seguia jugando dentro del salon de clases en su laptop. Aunque bueno, las clases ya habían acabado. El salón entero, bañado en un naranja prodigioso, estaba vacio y silencioso, a excepcion claro, de sus discusiones entrecortadas.

Él no estaba solo, pues dos mesas juntadas improvisadamente como si fuera un stand, reflejaba del otro lado de él otra laptop y otra persona realizando la misma actividad.

-¿Ya te has quedado sin HP? Qué decepción...

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Pero si estas apuñalandome!

-Como buen jugador, deberias estar atento a todo...- El morocho formó una sonrisa malevola sin apartar los ojos de su pantalla, incrementando la fuerza con la que hacia los clics.

En frente, el castaño se retorcía de ira. -Oi, oi, oi ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿¡Que demonios fue eso! -Levantó ambas manos de su computadora y tomó el brazo de Ros para detener su juego tambien.

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?

Aruba lo soltó repentinamente como si hubiera querido agarrar una fruta en una canastay luego se diera cuenta de que habia una serpiente venenosa en ella. -L-Lo siento, senpai, es que... ¡Estuvo a punto de matarme!

-Pff, que infantil...

-¡No me llames así cuando eres tú el que quiere asesinarme en un juego online sin razón!

-Mis stats seguirán subiendo de esta forma.

El de orbes claras levantó una ceja: -A pesar de que soy nivel màs alto que tú... ¿Como demonios haces para quitarme todo? Senpai, ¿No que habias empezado a jugar hace menos de un mes?

Ros asintió sin muchas ganas, volviendo la mirada a su pantalla. El menor volvió a sentarse en su silla, echando un suspiro.

Hacía unas semanas que habían empezado a jugar con él desde que se enteró que tambien estaba en Senyuu Online. Pero sin duda no esperaba que fuera la clase de compañero de party tan problematico.

La pantalla de Aruba se puso color gris antes de que se diera cuenta y el morocho murmuró con una sonrisa: -...Treinta y dos.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?¡Deja de asesinarme, por favor!

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa de madera y descansó sus ojos por unos segundos. Ciertamente estaba sorprendido de que Ros hubiera aceptado jugar con él despues de la escuela, siendo que cuando ambos están en su casa termina aún más estresado. Creyó que podría controlarlo si lo tenía cerca, pero la situación estaba lejos de demostrar que Aruba era el lider.

-¿Qué sucede, señor heróe?- Le dijo en un tono reacio, como siempre para molestarle debido a su -aún- alto rango en el juego.

Incluso un día le gritó eso el día que el castaño estaba en educación fisica. Y lo hizo desde el otro lado del campo. Aquel día rostro de Alba había tomado todos los colores de la escala.

-Ahhh...-suspiró. -Aún sigo perplejo por tu nivel... Sé que matarme te da EXP en gran parte pero... no puede ser la unica forma, ¿verdad?

El sonido de los pajaros ahí afuera algunas veces le recordaba el contexto donde estaban, pero el juego debía ser continuado. Al menos hasta que tuvieran que regresar a casa antes del anochecer.

-¿Quieres que te diga "mi secreto"?

Aruba levantó su cabeza bruscamente. -¿Eh? ¿Hay uno?

El guerrero asintió sin alejar la vista de su pantalla. -Por supuesto que lo hay...

-¿...Algo así como... secreto para subir de niveles tan rapido?

-Ya te dije que sí~

El castaño golpeó la mesa con los puños -¡Hey!¿¡Por que no dijiste antes!? ¡Dimelo, por favor!

-Se necesita más que un "por favor" para eso.- Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó clickeando.

El más bajó su sonrisa debido a que no estaba muy conforme con "donar". -¿Quieres algún item, entonces?

-Uhh, sip.

Juntó las cejas.-Nisiquiera tardaste en responder. -Llevó sus ojos a la pantalla.-Okay... ¿Qué quieres?

Ros levantó su mirada por encima de la computadora por unos segundos y volvió a llevar sus dedos al teclado. En el silencio del salón, el traqueteo es màs evidente.

"Plop!"

El laptop de Aruba hizó ese sonido caracteristico de cuando recibia un mensaje.

-Es un item raro.- farfulló su senpai.

-¿¡Tienes que estar bromeando!?¿Además que clase de objeto es ese? ¡Ni siquiera sabia que existia!

Llevó un dedoa su oreja para rascarse. -No es un objeto de Senyuu.

El rostro del menor se tornó del color de los tomates.

-¿E-Eh? Pero... ¿entonces...? - Con el poco valor -del que carecía-, divisó por el rabillo del ojo a la persona en frente.

-Ya decidete de una vez. Estoy empezando a aburrirme...

Ah, definitivamente, haciendo locuras. Todo por ese maldito juego online.

"Plop!"

Se puso de pie y se acercó al lado de Ros, enfrentando su mirada desde arriba, cosa que no tenía chance de hacer muy seguido debido a la diferencia de estatura en el que su senpai era bastante màs alto que él. El morocho giró sobre su silla, de forma desfachatada pateando la mesa para empujarse así mismo alejandose de la computadora.

Aruba tuvo un tic en el ojo. -¿D-Desde cuando tú...?

El joven -más conocido como Creashion en Senyuu Online-, suspiró pesadamente y señaló con su dedo. -Necesito algo de ayuda aquí abajo.

-E-Estas loco si crees que voy a hacerlo.

-¿Ni siquiera por Senyuu?

Si sabía que había dado en el punto correcto, no lo demostró en su rostro. Aruba sí.

-¡Maldito...!

-Además, no creo que pueda ir a casa de esta forma...

-¡Espera a que se te pase, entonces!- Chilló.

El morocho miró hacía la ventana. El sol más alla en el horizonte tornaba el cielo de colores violaceos. -No queda mucho tiempo para irnos.

En parte, tenía razón. El trabajo factible, tambien.

Sip. Definitivamente en problemas por un juego.

Aruba susurró: -Solo lo haré una vez, ¿M-Me oyes?

Ros simplemente asintió, ocultando con la mayor fuerza posible aquella curva en los labios por la satisfacción de haberlo convencido. Abrió sus piernas desde su posición y descansó su cabeza, mirando hacía el techo por unos segundos.

El castaño se arrodilló en el frío suelo, primero haciendo que el pantalón de su uniforme se tensara un poco por el apoyo repentino. Al quedar en el medio, apoyó una mano sobre el muslo ajeno. Ros tuvo un escalofrío con ese tacto.

Bajó la cabeza y solo vio a un castaño con el rostro enrojecido mirandole.

-¿Q-Qué debo hacer ahora...?

Sonrió con maldad. -Ahh, definitivamente eres un inutil, ¿uh?

-¿¡Q-Qué quieres dec-!?- Detuvo su queja a medio camino cuando vio a Ros extender su mano y bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Sin ningún oprobio baja un poco su ropa y lo mismo con la ropa interior. Aunque se notaba antes, ahora era claramente visible que estaba bastante excitado.

¿¡Desde cuando!? Aruba reprimió su intención de preguntar nuevamente, y simplemente quedó observando por unos segundos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué estas esperando?

Aruba sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarle desde abajo con sus mejillas rojas y gotitas en sus lagrimales.

Sin duda una vista espectacular.

-N-No hay forma de que... e-entre todo... en mi boca...

Esa frase no ayudó en mucho a calmar la excitación de su senpai. -¡Ahh, eres un mocoso!- Enredó una mano en el cabello de Aruba con una delicadeza inesperada, trazando pequeños circulos en el inicio de su nuca.- Solo no dejes que tus dientes me toquen.

Aruba asintió como un niño pequeño obediente, lamió sus labios y abrió su boca.

Una oleada calida le invadió con la primera hundida.

-Hgnn...-Su senpai dejó escapar eso en un tono que nunca había escuchado antese hizo que Aruba tuviera un respingo. Él sentía que el interior de su boca quemaba. Ros si que estaba quemando.

Apartó su boca un poco y volvió a mirarle, con sus ojos vidriosos. -¿...Así está bien?

-Lamelo, y luego succiona. Intentalo.

El castaño extendió su mano y tomó el organo ajeno con delicadeza. Pestañeó varias veces y murmuró:- L-Lamer...

Pasó su lengua por la punta con el mayor cuidado posible. Tal vez él mismo entendía como se sentía tocarse, pero sin duda no tenia idea de como sería la sensación del oral.

-S-Succionar...

Presionó sus labios en el sexo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Esto no estaba solamente haciendo sentir bien a Ros, despues de todo. Las piernas del castaño estaban entumecidas y temblaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían.

Escuchó la voz de Ros reaccionar una vez màs y volvió a intentarlo. Los dedos de su senpailo tomaban fuertemente, enredandose en sus hebras marrones. Volvió a repetir el proceso una y otra vez, esta vez murmurando mentalmente. Usó su pulgar para poder mantener el glande al alcance de su boca en todo momento. En un segundo sintió los dedos de Ros aferrarse con màs fuerza a su pelo y obligarlo a detenerse. Elevó sus ojos claros en busca de los oscuros.

-¿Q-Qué...?

Con su cabeza estirada hacía atrás y su rostro enrojecido mientras le miraba era una vista bastante alentadora. Excitante.

-Tus dientes.

Tomó un nuevo tono de rojo. -L-Lo siento...¿quieres que me detenga?

Ros chasqueó la lengua. -Como si pudieramos hacerlo. -Empujó su cara de nuevo hacía abajo y el castaño regresó a su tarea con determinación.

-Hngnn...

A medida que recorría. Arriba. Abajo. A medida que chupaba con delicadeza pero firmeza. Uno. Dos. Tres.

El juego online había sido olvidado tan rapido.

"Plop!" "Plop!" Los mensajes llegaban a ambas cuentas pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Eran solo ellos dos en su propio juego.

El morocho empezó a controlar el vaiven los ultimos segundos, empujando su cabeza un poco esperando que acelerara los ultimos segundos.

-¡Ahhh...!

En el ultimo impulso, mantuvo por un segundo toda la fuerza que pudo poner en sus musculos, provocando que el reflejo de destensarlo le provocara casi dolor. Siguió mirandole con ojos vidriosos, y si esperaba que la excitación se le fuera despues de venirse, ver el liquido blanco derramarse por los labios ybarbilla de su kouhai, estaba bastante equivocado.

El más bajo aún respirada pesada pero agitadamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre los muslos de Ros para mantener su equilibrio. -¿L-Lo hice... bien?

El morocho formó una mueca malevola, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de Aruba, para limpiarle un poco. -Eres un asco. -Sonrió con más fuerza.

Aruba infló sus cachetes y juntó sus cejas. -Malo. Pues será la ultima vez, no te preocupes.

"Plop!"

Cuando levantaron y guardaron sus cosas en la mochila, emprendienron el camino hacía la estación de trenes.

-¿Qué hay del secreto del juego?

Ros se rascó la nuca y luego rodeó el cuello de Aruba, dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Eso... deberás "desbloquearlo" a medida que subas de nivel conmigo.

**-x-**


End file.
